Kill the Dead?
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Long ago they used to live among us, a purge killed them, or forced them away. Now by chance, or a turn of fate, that which was thought gone, has been reborn. Can you kill what is already dead?


**PA:** My second Akame ga Kill crossover, why was this posted? Mostly because I didn't like how the anime ended, like I _really_ didn't like how it ended. So I decided to work on my own ending, though it is going to take a while to reach that. I do hope you all enjoy the journey with me.

The setting is several years before the formation of Night Raid, during Akame's assassin training, Naruto will be joining because of a previous connection with Gozuki and to act as a mentor. For those of you wanting a more in-depth description of the characters, look towards 'Akame ga Kill: Zero', the manga has pictures of everyone that appears in this chapter, sans Naruto and Draidae.

Naruto from the anime named from himself... I really shouldn't need to say this.

Draidae is an oc, whose appearance is not of much importance at the moment.

Well, this is probably going to seem quite odd, but, give it a chance, who knows, you might actually enjoy it no?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>She had thought she was strong, though her ragged breath and dishevelled appearance, were something that proved otherwise. They were training, yet the difference between the two was immense, even she could see it already, did their kill ranks really mean that much?<p>

Akame was young in her early teens, long black-black hair coming down past her shoulders, her red eyes foggy as she kept herself on her feet, her form fitting white clothing, now tattered and threatening to fall to the ground.

Across from her, was the blonde-haired boy that their 'father' had personally trained _before_ he formed the Elite Seven. His ocean-blue eyes were blank of emotion as his stance was tight, not even wavering despite them having been training for half an hour already.

He wore baggy white cloth pants with a robe covering his left shoulder, arm and stomach, while his right was covered with an armoured gauntlet. He was older than her, by a fair amount, he was already approaching the end of his teens. In his armoured hand was a red hilted katana held in reverse grip, causing the black-blade to almost gleam alongside his hair as it reflected the light.

At least, that is the sword she was used to seeing in his hands, now it was a standard katana, using their Shingu against one another in training would be incredibly be bad. Her blade created wounds that wouldn't heal, while he was able to greatly increase his combat ability by draining the blood of those he was fighting.

In a sense, his Shingu was incredibly bad, it took nearly 10 litres of blood to reach his swords potential, a human of approximately 150 pounds would carry around 5.5 litres of blood, if he held his blade inside the body and let it drain the body of all if its blood, it would still take two kills to fill the quota, though that was an incredibly bad way to fight, it left him still for much to long, normally he would only get a handful of millilitres per slash. Though, that was the least of her worries.

Like others that were training to become a Rakshasa Demon, the blonde was able to manipulate his body in ways that would be able to turn the tide of battle.

Because of this, she had yet to land a strike on the blonde, and part of her wondered if their 'father' really was the father of this boy. He seemed so cold and detached just like Gozuki did at times, not to mention that their hair seemed to be the same shade and texture.

He slowly tilted his head to the side, "I think we're done for the day Akame. Your body is at its limit. I'll do the hunting for us both today, rest." Shifting his weight slightly, the blonde stabbed his katana into a nearby stone, running it deep into the rock where it would still be for him tomorrow, before walking back to camp.

"That's Kill rank 1 for you. A whole different level to people like us ne Akame?" A calm voice spoke behind her causing the red-eyed girl to nearly jump from her skin.

Spinning around she was met with the face of a smiling blonde haired girl with golden eyes, "Cornelia..."

Cornelia walked forward and lightly placed Akame's arm over her shoulder, "Come, I'll help you back to camp okay?"

"But what about your task for the day?"

"Already done Akame, most of us work first _then_ train, not the other way around. I guess you just got a partner that isn't bothered with a little bit of training beforehand. Plus, maybe now we will get back before he leaves, allowing you to see how much your group is doing." The blonde spoke happily as she helped to lug the dead-tired girl through the forest.

It didn't take them long to reach the camp, where Akame widened her eyes, seeing large piles of animals being made in the middle by a yellow blur, "I-I knew he was fast, but is that really Naruto, the guy with Kill rank 1?" Akame questioned breathlessly, in their spars, it was true that she never landed a mark on him, but to think he was holding back so much was insulting.

"Hai. Normally by the time you drag yourself out he is done and moving them off to the village to sell their hides and meat. Najasho is not a fan of him." Cornelia spoke softly, watching as the other blonde standing nearby narrowed his eyes at the growing pile.

"*tsk* He doesn't know anything when it comes to the finer arts of life. Though, he isn't a small fry like you guys, *tsk* I guess it is just the same as any other day, I really don't understand why father keeps a weakling like you around Akame." Najasho spoke, irritation clear in his voice as he closed his back and flicked his blonde hair from his face.

There was a small grunt as a large boar was dropped down between them all, "She is blank, I like blank. Father wants me to teach her, and I wanted to teach one that was blank, that knew nothing. One like you Najasho, doesn't interest me." Akame felt a little out of place, she was the odd one out of all the blondes.

"*tsk* Are we going to have this conversation yet again?"

"Yes, because I don't like you, but father told me not to kill you, actually, I'm not allowed to kill any of you, nor let you die on purpose. Though, that doesn't mean that I have to like you," Naruto spoke calmly, tying the boars up together with a long rope, and giving it a few tugs to make sure they were all in place, "Just remember Najasho, you can call everyone else a small fry, but in my eyes, you're the small fry, nothing more than that, trying to show that you're better than everyone else... Akame knows she is the weakest, though, she tries her hardest in training to get stronger. Rather than just relying on the ability of her Shingu like you do, though, after three minutes of being able to move like me, you then become the weakest... I bet that irritates you, knowing that Akame is stronger than you if she can last 3 minutes against your trump card."

Naruto started dragging the boars away from the group, stopping by Cornelia and Akame for a moment, "Don't worry Akame," He started giving a small smile, "I'll help you find strength." Walking away he lifted his right hand into the air, giving a small wave, "Same time tomorrow Najasho?"

The blonde sitting with his book gave a small grumble, "Cornelia, don't baby her. Assassin's need to learn how to fend for themselves, why do you think we are out here?"

"To learn how to be Elite Assassins," The blonde female stated surely, "And that is what Naruto is teaching Akame, once she is able to move freely after her training, I'm sure he will start working on teaching her how to blend in."

"I-I apologise if I am holding you back, but I plan on becoming strong enough to protect that which I care about. I will not stop until I can, so please bare with me for now." She spoke softly as she removed herself from Cornelia's grasp and bowed her head low.

Najasho gave a huff and turned away, "You're not my problem, I just don't like you. I do not think that pets should eat alongside their betters."

Akame let out a gasp at his words, only to feel Cornelia wrap her arms around her protectively, "Come on, lets get you all washed up okay?"

"I.. Okay."

* * *

><p>Their group had only recently formed, and it was taking time for everyone to find their place in it. Naruto and Najasho had a strange relationship, with the ranks 1 and 2 respectively, though, Najasho felt that the other blonde cheated somehow. That was until he faced him in a duel, the result was clear.<p>

While he thought it was cheating, being able to treat his body like that and having little to no repercussions, though, it was from excessive training, something that he could somewhat respect. Such a skill though, should not be taught to the one with the lowest kill rank though.

It should be taught to him, Naruto should be his partner. He would be able to keep up with the training, and then go and help with gathering what they needed for money, unlike Akame.

These thoughts lingered heavily in the mind of Najasho as he polished his Shingu, "Father will return soon, I'll speak to him about this then."

"Naruto won't be happy with that, you know he took an interest in Akame." A glasses wearing teen spoke as he shifted them onto his face, his greasy black hair nearly sticking to his face.

"He is an obedient dog, he will do what father tells him to." Najasho spoke sternly, "I don't understand why he keeps trying to help that weakling."

"Naruto-senpai isn't a dog!" A brown haired girl proclaimed loudly.

"Yeah! Poney is right!" Another girl, with shorter brown hair and bright brown eyes cheered loudly.

A scared man walked in with a small limp, barely stifling a yawn, "Keep jumping up and down, Poney, Tsukushi, it makes you both much more attractive."

"Where have you been Gai?" Najasho questioned sternly.

The scared man gave a small shrug, "Was taking a break after digging up the rare ore, guess I fell asleep in a weird position, I don't feel too good."

"Funny, you all defended Naruto, but none of you said a thing about Akame. Does that mean you agree with me?"

No one really said anything as they all just looked around at one another. Like they were trying to come up with a decent answer for what was asked of them.

"Father, look at them all doubting your choice... Should I... Kill them for you?" A chilling voice spoke from above, the group slowly turned their heads up to see Naruto crouched down in a tree, with Gozuki standing just behind him, "I mean, they couldn't even tell we were here, that would make them bad assassins right? Even Akame knew we were here, look at how her eyes haven't left us, yet these bags of flesh continue to speak as if we and her, are not here."

The mentioned black haired girl, walked around the corner with Cornelia in toe, her red eyes moving from the trees above down to the group before she quickly looked away, "I can't believe you guys! I thought we already spoke about this, each of us is here for a reason!"

"See Naruto, at least one of your comrades is understanding of the situation." Gozuki spoke softly, looking down on his 'children'.

The blonde dropped down to the ground, looking over the people around him, his lips turning into a thinly pressed line, "Sheep will always follow the one at the head of the pack, if the one at the back says 'this is bad, we should go down the other road,' her voice will never be heard over the one at the front saying 'keep going straight'. People are like sheep, neither like to look back, that is why we are so easy to kill." The others narrowing their eyes on him.

Though his voice suddenly shifted, coming right from behind Najasho, "For sheep, the easiest thing to do, is to remove the leader, they will become lost until a new one steps up. Though people are a little different. Unless their leader makes a mistake before their eyes, they will keep placing blind faith in him. If he is killed before he makes this mistake, they will continue on his work, thinking him to be a leader that died before his time." As he spoke he slowly positioned his blade next to the jugular of Najasho, nicking it ever so slightly and letting his blade slowly feast on his bitter life liquid.

"In a way, the sheep would live an easier life than humans... It is a good thing then that I am an Assassin no? Or I might be tempted to follow the preachings of a man that can not look back." Najasho quickly slashed behind him only to hit nothing, his form quickly turning to see that Naruto wasn't there, "Like I said, you can't look back." A blade lightly dug into his back, not enough to cause any major damage, but enough to let him know it was there.

"I look back, yet you insist that I am not?" Najasho ground out through clenched teeth.

Naruto pulled his blade away and jumped back, landing on the side of a tree and sticking to it by stabbing his Shingu deep and using it as a rod to hold himself in place. Tilting his head to the side he looked at the so called 'leader' of their group, "How many eyes do you have Najasho?"

Scoffing a little the blonde glared up at him, "Two, like everyone else."

"Really?! So I am weird for having six right?"

"Six?! I see two, clear as day on your face."

Holding up his right hand Naruto gave a small grin, "Vision," as he spoke his held up a finger each time, "Audition, Gustation, Olfaction, Somatosensation and finally Equilibrioception," With the final one, he put his tongue out for a little before returning his hand to his sword and yanking it from the tree, proceeding to walk down it without any trouble on his part, "These are the six most important ways to 'look' so to say. Najasho has shown that his way of looking only uses one method, or sense as the doctors now call them."

"A solider, relies on Vision, Audition and Somatosensation, in other words, sight, sound and touch. They look with those senses, taking in the battlefield, so if you disrupt one of them, you take away a third of what they see yes?" He reached the bottom of the tree and looked around with a risen brow, watching as a few of the smarter ones stated to nod.

"Relying on only two ways to check that your target is in sight, is a really bad way to end up killing a doppelgänger, thus leading to your cover being blown and you going to sleep for good. The more senses you can use, the better a confirmation you can preform. An assassin _must_ push their body beyond the normal limitations of a human, and then a jump further," Naruto walked forward, calmly pressing a hand against Akame's cheek, "Now, in how many places did I touch you?"

"Two, on the cheek and on the forehead," She spoke softly, the memories of what the group were talking about still lingering in her mind, despite the superhuman display that Naruto had just preformed.

"Wrong," He spun on his feet, doing the same thing to Cornelia, "How many places did I touch?"

"None," She answered with certainty, watching as he slowly backed away, but never giving an answer, "Did I get it right?"

"Correct. I never touched either of you, I merely made Akame think that I did by confusing the other senses that she uses," He gave a small breath and walked to the centre of the group, "An assassin must be able to confuse the senses of those around them, otherwise they are nothing more than a solider that pretends to be an assassin."

Drawing his sword he looked around the group, "Now, I do not want to waste any more time here, so, those of you that think you're an assassin, come forward so I can cut you down and we can continue to learn okay?"

No one gave him an answer, though each seemed ready to act if he continued, "Good, now, remember, there are different ways to be an assassin, I am teaching Akame _my_ way, while father is teaching you _his_ way. At the end, you will all be tested to see which way is better." Flicking his sword around, Naruto placed it back in the sheath by his waist.

Gozuki dropped down from the tree, looking around at the serious expressions on the face's of his children, "It seems like you all are started to understand what is happening now. So you're right in a sense, Akame isn't one of you, she is in the same boat as Naruto, she will become like him, an assassin of great calibre, while you become like me, an assassin of great calibre, in the end, we shall see which type is better, then, you will train in the winning path."

"So if Akame wins, we are all going to be trained like her? But if we win, she will learn how we did?" Cornelia mused aloud, only to get a nod in response.

Gozuki watched as Naruto moved over to stand in front of Akame, his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face, "I'll make you strong Akame, don't worry about what they say, a loud dog is often a weak dog. So just listen to what I teach you and follow my lessons, we aren't that different, I too want to protect my family."

* * *

><p>Those comforting words that he spoke, how often I replayed them in my head, trying to garner some kind of solace for, he felt like I did. Though, he changed, we all did. In the end, I won the duel against Cornelia, though, I felt like it wasn't fair. Of course she was to be slower, her Shingu focused on dealing a lot of damage in one hit, so at the start, she was fast, but she didn't have the endurance to maintain the speed for a long duration of time.<p>

I did though, my body was drilled into the ground, pushed beyond its limits and a leap further. Even in spars, I found it hard to hold back against the others, the only one that seemed to even give me a challenge was Najasho, if I was a bad person, I may hold that over him, now that he was weaker than me until he used his Shingu.

Only then, could he come out on top some of the time, but after the three minutes were up, if he had not subdued me, it was game over for him.

I won the duel, meaning that they were to be trained in Naruto's way, though he was not the one teaching them. Gozuki had gathered a large amount of scrolls from the blonde, which he used in his instruction, only needing Naruto when one of the others wanted to go into a subject further.

It was strange, Gozuki was our father, and Cornelia was the older sister, Najasho was still the 'Chief', his plans often using me as the final nail meaning he now understood that I wasn't weak... I guess that would make Naruto our older brother, or maybe just our Senpai, though to me, I guess he was a role model.

He seemed so blank when things got serious, though there were moments, normally when we were away from the others where I got to see who he really was. That smile, it was nice, kind, warm, it made me feel safe, like he would look out for me, no matter how dangerous things got.

"Hey Akame!" My head snapped around, that was Cornelia, seeing her approach from the woods, I finished bandaging my leg, it was a small wound, but it was better not to let it get infected, "Gozuki said that you and Naruto have a job to do."

I heard her steps come closer, I felt the ground shift ever so slightly and the wind bend around her frame, "Okay..." I spoke softly, standing up and feeling a small twinge of pain in my leg, it was a small cut from earlier, it would heal in a few days, though at the moment, it hurt so bad, "I'll meet you back at camp for the briefing."

A worried look passed over her face for a moment, "Do you want a hand Akame-chan?"

"No, I will be fine. It's just a scratch." I tried to give the brightest smile I could, it seemed to be enough to ease her worry as she returned one before giving a small wave.

"I'll see you at camp then."

Her steps grew softer as she moved away, though my hands clutched tightly, it was more than just a scratch, I could feel it with every step, like there was a knife in the back of my leg. Taking a step forward I fought back the urge to wince.

It was a long walk back to camp, the others bowed their head's to me as I entered, taking my seat on a stump near Naruto, I watched as he rose a brow in my direction, was he surprised that I was here?

"Good to see you could join us Akame," Gozuki spoke sternly, taking out a piece of paper and handing it towards me, "That's your target. Though, he surrounds himself with a whole Company of guards."

I looked down at the page, the guy was very plain looking, though it was normally those kinds that were able to get to a nice high position and not move from it, no one ever really suspected them of anything.

"Akame isn't going on this mission," That statement chilled me, turning to my right, I saw the cold expression on Naruto's face, I asked him a silent question, one that he saw, "With that wound on your leg, you'll become a liability on the field. I will go by myself."

I gave a shocked look, only to watch him turn away, facing back to Gozuki, I did the same, "I can still assist in this father, let me draw the attention of the guards."

"No..." Naruto spoke sternly, not bothering to look in my direction, "You will only get in my way Akame. Stay back for this one."

Biting my lower lip, I looked around with a frown, "Then take someone else as backup!" I nearly screamed at him.

"No, my compatibility with the others is low, while I teach them from time to time, we do not trust each other. I do _everything_ for a reason Akame, remember that." As he spoke, I noticed his eyes dart down to my leg for a brief moment, had I not been watching him intently, I would have missed it all together.

"I... I understand," I spoke through clenched teeth, "I will do my best to recover quickly so I will not be in your way for the future."

He gave a small nod, "Good, I believe I have everything I need. I'll see to it that I get this done."

...

...

...

How was I to know that this event would change everything about our group? If I had been more vigilant in my training, he would have been unable to harm me. Or maybe, had I of been stronger, he wouldn't have felt the need to injure me, keeping me away from helping him.

As he left, he didn't give his usual 'See you later' wave that he normally did, his hand was clutched tight around his Shingu, his eyes closed as he levelled out his breathing completely, he was not mucking around, his mind was completely focused on this task.

Though he said not to, I followed, I am glad I did.

* * *

><p>It confused him, having already known that Akame was following him, he was fine with that, as long as she did not attempt to fight, there would be no victory here, he knew more details about this man that were on the sheet, after all, he was the one sent to gather the information on him.<p>

He knew his habits, he knew that the man liked to eat with his right hand, while his left was his sword hand. A trick that would catch most assassins off guard. He also knew, that the guards around him, were not just for show.

Each one was stronger than the average soldier, a single mistake, could mean death, and it was for this very reason, that he injured Akame earlier. One could say a few colourful words about Naruto, though everyone agreed, that he cared about Akame, to what degree though, they had no idea.

'At least she is keeping a good distance' he mused inwardly, she was just far enough back that she wouldn't lose sight of him, but far enough away that locating her was difficult if you didn't know she was there.

Taking a breath, he increased the pace, his target was not far from where they were camped at the moment, and it was better than being near the run-down village like they used to, how the kids didn't see it was fake was beyond him.

His feet moved without sound as he lightly jumped from tree to tree, it would not be long before the gave way to an open clearing, where only the shadow of night would act as his shroud.

Akame was still following at a safe distance, he had to applaud the girl for following his lessons to the letter, did his father know what he had planed? Possibly, _no_, certainly he did.

Landing on the final tree, he counted the steps it would take for him to reach the camp, 385, possibly 390 if he was taking slightly smaller strides than normal because of a rushed pace. Taking a small breath, he jumped into the crisp night air, feeling it rush through his hair and push it past his ears.

He quickly flipped himself over to slow his momentum landing him near two scouts that he cleaved through without a sound. The moment his feet hit the ground, he continued moving, his cuts were clean and one hit kills, meaning the amount of blood they gave wasn't as large as they could have been. Though it did mean he could continue without fighting too much yet.

He felt Akame stop by the tree line, her burning red eyes looming over his shoulder like a hawk.

Quickly he made his way into the camp, cutting down those that he could without remorse. Alerting his presence before he had cleaned out a majority of the men, would only serve to put him into a difficult position.

There were two guards, chatting quietly by a fire, his blade quickly went through the throat of one, forcing the other to turn and look at what made that strange gargling sound, only to see the reflecting of the flame on a blood covered blade, already moving at a fast pass towards his jugular.

He had no chance to react. Though what came next caught Naruto off-guard, he felt the vibration of footsteps behind him, feeling the wind change slightly as the flap of a tent opened. Inwardly he cursed, his kills hadn't been that loud, it must have just been bad luck that this happened.

His feet found the ground and marred it with his heavy steps that shot him forward like a bullet, his blade poised to strike only for the guards eyes to go wide, "HE-" He tried to scream out only to have his voice silenced, though, it was too late.

Gritting his teeth, he felt that ground come alive, quickly he dived into the tent that had just opened, cutting down those with blades and armour. As he did, he saw a young girl bound and gagged, walking forward, he cut her bindings, using the time to see how full his blade was, so far, he had only collected 7 litres out of the 10 he needed. He had nearly tippled that many kills, "If I remove your gag, you have to promise not to scream okay?"

She was young, maybe only a year or two older than Akame, with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes, slowly she nodded her head, watching as his hand came up to her mouth and pulled the gag away, "My name is Naruto, when you hear fighting, run towards the tree line directly from the front of the tent. Call out for a girl named Akame, and tell her that I asked her to point you towards Gragsdale okay?"

She slowly nodded leaning forward and hugging him tightly, "Thank you Naruto, I was going to be killed for stealing food for some of the orphans... My name is Leone."

Naruto gave a small nod and a warm smile, "Remember, when you hear fighting start, wait a few seconds, then run, I'll draw everyone away from here okay?"

"Okay... Thank you, thank you so much."

Naruto flicked his sword off to the side, motioning for the now known Leone to move off to the corner as he cut open the back of the tent and moved like a bat out of hell. His form quickly vanishing into fire lit camp.

His movements, sharp and crisp, as he drew more and more attention to himself as he mowed through those around him, quickly cutting into people and filling his gauge, though something felt off. He had seen a few of the faces he cut down already tonight walking towards him, well, more like hobbling.

It was strange, he was not used to this kind of reaction, he was sure that he killed everyone he came past. Pushing that thought back he swung out in a wind arc, his blade cutting through some poor guards chest, only for a resounding click to spring through the air, "You've finally woken up? Such a glutton you are."

Spinning around again he noticed from the corner of his eye, a man, with a large cut across his throat raising from he ground. Gritting his teeth, he looked on at the man watching as his blood seemed to flow back into the wound and he hobbled forward.

"What is this madness?!" The blonde roared, slashing out with his blade again, feeling it cut straight through a shoulder and cleave off and arm, his response was a small groan as lifeless eyes peered forward and the body moved closer towards him.

A chuckling drew his attention as he watched a man, slowly being lifted up into the air, "It is my Teigu dear boy, Script of the Damned: Necromancer, it gives me the ability to bring the dead back to life, did you simply think that I would show myself so openly if I did not have a plan of sorts?"

A grinding sound came from Naruto's now twitching hand, "So we both use the dead to our advantage, Draidae, though, simply making a corpse move around, doesn't really sound like you 'brought the dead back to life'. Though, Greedy Cutter never claims to do so," thick amounts of blood ran over his hands, turning into solid claws as large wings sprouted from his back, two fangs slowly growing down from behind his upper lip, "Really, it makes me into some kind of hungry creature."

"Fufu, a great creature of old has stumbled onto this plane for the moment, do you know what you are boy?"

Naruto's lips twisted into a smirk as he raised a hand and crushed a nearby skull with ease, "I am the creature of old that will rip you asunder Draidae."

The middle-aged man with longish mattered brown hair shook his head lightly, "No, no you see boy, you are _Nosferatu _an old race, said to be the living dead... I am, by far, the worst opponent for you to face boy!"

Greedy Cutter now long gone as it augmented the body of Naruto, turning him into this creature of the night, with slitted eyes he gave an emotionless glance around at the swarm of bodies, "Let us see about that."

Claws stretched from his fingers, ripping through those that got close, allowing him to slowly move towards Draidae, his eyes never moving from the man as he used his other senses to locate where these corpses moved to attack him.

Flicking his right wing out to the side, he beat away a large group of creatures, only to feel another batch take its place, he noticed that Draidae started to mumble something under his breath, his fingers quickly flicking through some old looking book in his hands.

Grabbing onto a corpse, Naruto ripped off its head, drinking the blood that came from the newly inflicted wound as he moved forward, wading through the swarming corpses. If he didn't keep up the level of blood in his system, Greedy Cutter would fall asleep again, leaving him very, very weak from over exerting his body.

He approached Draidae, watching as the man closed the book, a sinister smile on his face, a smirk twitched at Naruto's lips, "I am here, and you have nowhere to run! What did you say about you being my _worst_ match up?"

The man fell forward, slapping a strange object onto Naruto's chest, his heart rate falling rapidly, "Boy, victory... Does not always come from first conflict. Welcome that sweet embrace of the night, the ultimate magic of a Necromancer, and my trump card, 'Halt'. The ability to freeze the decay of a corpse... Normally it would not take this much energy, but in your case... Well, Greedy Cutter, isn't coming back."

Taking a small step back, Naruto watched as a silver rosary slowly moved from his chest to wrap around his wrist tightly, he felt his wings fade, along with his gauntlets and claws, the corpses around him falling to the ground, though his senses remained heightened and his fangs elongated, "W-what did you do?!"

"Welcome Nosferatu, it has been so long since your race walked this earth... This is my victory boy, a hunger that will never fade, and a body beyond the comprehension of a human mind. You can not bring your own death... because, you are, the living dead boy... Tell me, what is the name of the creature that I made?" Draidae spoke softly, his body slowly falling limp as his eyes struggled to stay open.

Naruto clutched his fists tight, nearly spitting it out, "Naruto... My name is Naruto!"

"Welcome Naruto... To endless damnation... Fufu, truly this is my victory."

Taking up the now deactivated Teigu, Naruto gave a shaky breath, he could feel the hunger that the man spoke of. He was angry, tired, sore, and hungry. Holding the book lightly, the blonde looked back towards the tree line, he could taste her in the air, giving a small sniff, his nostrils were assaulted by the smell of what seemed to be a meal fit for a king, looking around, all he could see were dead bodies and a ground soaked with blood.

Taking a steady step he headed towards the trees, making sure to listen for any movement behind him, he could make out her form clearly, it seemed to pulsate as he intensified his gaze, entering the line he gave a small sigh, "Akame... I know you're there..."

Her feet shifted slightly, he could hear the sound of grass brushing against them as she slowly stepped out from behind a tree, her form radiating, a gentle stream flowing out of the back of her leg and into the air, her beating heart, ringing heavy in his ears, "I-I-"

"Please keep it down, your voice is quiet loud." He nearly whispered.

He heard her brows raise at his statement, "I wasn't speaking all that loud Naruto." She whispered back, "Where is your Shingu?" She didn't get an answer, his eyes shifting from her, back to the direction that the camp was in, "Naruto?" Seeing him snap like that, she had been able to hear him yelling from this distance, though what he was saying was lost in the travel. It was strange though, he was normally calm, mocking or kind, but never angry.

"I need to speak to father. I am not sure what happened, though if I believe the word of the target... well, let's hope that he was just boasting in the face of death." The blonde spoke starting forward, flinching as he foot hit a dry leaf.

The empty sheath that used to hold Greedy Cutter, slapping against his behind with each step.

* * *

><p>There was no smiles or laughter as they returned to camp, while yes, the mission was complete, they didn't know the cost. He ignored Najasho and his bickering, merely walking up to his father and gazing into his eyes, showing the slitted blue ones that Naruto now held in his human body.<p>

"What happened?!" Gozuki roared, causing the blonde to flinch and hold his ears sharply.

"Try to keep it down father. Yelling will only serve to increase the amount of frustration and pain I feel towards the current situation, though I believe, we should talk in private... I secured a Teigu though." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper as he held up the closed book.

Getting the message, Gozuki nodded and lead Naruto away, leaving Akame sitting there, unsure of _what_ she saw earlier, with the rest of the assassins in training sitting around a camp-fire.

She lowered herself onto a nearby log and brought her knees to her chest, she had pointed that girl towards the town that Naruto asked her to, though after that, nothing made sense.

"What happened out there Akame? Because that doesn't look like the face of a man that won." Cornelia spoke in a questioning manner.

She was just as confused as everyone else, she saw that Akame was in the same boat when the girl looked up at her, "I am not sure, one minute, he is being surrounded by all of these people, then he grew wings and started cutting through them with his bare hands... Then everything stopped, it seemed he exchanged a few words with the target, and he has been like that since."

"Grew wings?" She questioned only to get a nod back, "Is that his Shingu? Speaking of which, his sheath was empty, did he break it fighting against the Teigu user?"

"He didn't say... Though he confirmed that the target died."

"WHAT!?"

All of them turned their heads at that yell, it came from Gozuki, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN OLD MAN!"

And there was Naruto's reply. Gozuki seemed to shrink a little and offer a small apology before his eyes scanned over towards Akame, "Bring your Shingu, now!"

Jumping from her seat the raven-haired girl tightly grabbed Kiriichimonji in her hands and ran over to the two blondes, "Draw it, and lightly scratch the back of Naruto's hand." The blonde held his hand out for her to do so, it was an odd request from the two, an incredibly odd one, slowly doing as Gozuki said, she scratched the back of Naruto's hand, the blonde quickly placing it between the three as they watched it with great scrutiny.

Then, before her very eyes, the wound started to heal, "That's impossible, you're not meant to be able to heal from Kiriichimonji's attacks!" Naruto snapped his head around at her, glaring into her red eyes, she shrunk under the look and bowed her head slightly, "S-sorry." She said again, a much softer tone used this time.

"No it isn't impossible," Gozuki spoke, drawing the attention of the gathering assassins, "Kiriichimonji makes wounds that no living creature can heal from. Our problem rests there, 'no living creature'."

"What are you saying father? I can see Naruto-senpai standing right there, I can smell him right there, I can hear him right there... Though he does smell a little different..." Cornelia stated, trailing off at the end a little.

Gozuki gave a tired sigh, motioning for them to take a seat over by the fire as he put the collected Teigu away, holding out an extra hand towards Naruto, he calmly removed his sheath and moved to sit by the fire.

It didn't take long for Gozuki to catch back up with them, sitting down on a log across from Naruto, the two shared a small glance, "Greedy Cutter, it was a Shingu made from the remains of the last Vampire, or Nosferatu for some. Once the quota is filled, the user gains the abilities of a Vampire, meaning enhanced strength, speed, heightened senses and the use of wings and claws, anything else I have no idea about. I didn't ever get too far into them, because in reality, they are long dead... That was until tonight. The target, Draidae, managed to fuse Naruto and Greedy Cutter together." Gozuki let out another sigh as he lifted a smoke into his mouth, and threw one across to Naruto, "Here, you may as well have one, it ain't like this shit will kill you any more."

Najasho rose his hands to pause the conversation as the two older blonde's lit their cigarettes on the fire in the middle of the group, "You mean to tell me, that Naruto, is now this Vampire creature?"

"That is how it seems to be Najasho..." Naruto responded before blowing out a plume of smoke, "This taste like shit father."

"You'll get used to it in time Naruto, after all, you'll be around a while if the legends are true."

"Legends?" Poney questioned hesitantly, surely she wasn't the only one that was confused by all of this right?

The oldest blonde gave a small grunt as he adjusted himself, "The legends say that a Vampire, can live forever if they continue to drink the blood of the living, though I don't know if that is true or not, I do know that they live for a very long time, before the final one was turned into Greedy Cutter, he spoke of a time where buildings stretched past the clouds and lights filled the night, cities that didn't sleep and strange machines that flew through the air like birds and sky-dragons."

"That sounds preposterous, and like a fairy tale." Najasho stated coldly.

"The best lies are those that hold a hint of truth." Naruto responded giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

The 'chief' gave a small huff as he glared across at Naruto, "So you are now a part of some race that is long extinct? Please. Neither of you two have a shred of proof!"

"Other than the fact that Akame's Shingu no longer works against him? A blade that causing wounds that will not heal on any _living_ creature?" Gozuki questioned, if this was a mission he would tell the boy off for speaking out like this, though, because of the current situation, having a cold and disbelieving mindset towards the situation may be helpful._  
><em>

Gozuki had a thought run through his head, quickly drawing his sword he dashed across the fire and ran it towards Naruto, the blonde reacting and letting it pass over the outside of his arm, giving a deep cut, Naruto gave a slitted glare to the man who drew his blade back, flicking the blood from it and sheathing it again, "One-Cut Killer: Murasame is a Teigu that will kill anything with a beating heart, in one cut." Gozuki glared at Naruto's arm, watching as it slowly healed up, "You can still bleed, you just don't have a beating heart any more. Meaning that, while to us you seem to be living, to the law of the world, you are dead."

"It is like when I am using Greedy Cutter then. Your blade no longer works on me." The blonde poured some water from a nearby bucket over his arm, washing away the blood, "You can't kill what is already dead by normal means..."

Gozuki gave a dry chuckle as he moved back to his seat, "Can you still activate the abilities of Greedy Cutter?"

Naruto moved his hand, giving a small jingle of the rosary hanging from it, "I don't know, when this thing attached itself, my wings and claws vanished. I can try taking it off?"

"Do so."

Naruto's hand twitched a little at the command, but he followed the order none the less, his fingers finding a small hook near the rosary to undo the silver chain. Unhooking the item, it fell to the ground as a wave of blood-lust washed over the camp, from his back sprouted two great wings like a bat, while his skin became ashen in colour and his nails darker than the night sky.

All sans for Gozuki moved away, they had never seen Greedy Cutter before, and Akame had only seen it from a distance. The feeling up close was much, much different.

"I feel, much, much stronger now." There seemed to be a strange feeling that went along with his voice, it was calming, almost able to make you lower your guard, "Though, I don't seem to be getting tired, normally, if I was still using Greedy Cutter, I would already be feeling the strain on my body, though... There is nothing, it actually feels like I am getting better the longer I stay like this."

"Do you feel thirsty at all?" Gozuki questioned, that was somewhat important after all.

Naruto gave a small nod, before a smile twitched at his face, "I want to try two things real quick."

"Be quick about it."

Giving another nod the blonde closed his eyes, for a few moments nothing happened, then there was a small rumbling from the forest, it was a stampede, boars running all to their location and crowding around the group, "W-what the hell?!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Gozuki questioned, watching as the blonde held a single finger up before dashing at the closest one, cutting into its leg, the beast didn't even flinch, it merely stood there waiting for more. Naruto bit down on the chunked out meat, feeling its raw texture cling to his throat as he tried to swallow, he was making progress, but then, for no reason, his body rejected the meat, causing him to throw up, the others watching with a small amount of worry.

Wiping at his mouth the blonde ignored their whispers moving to the throat of the giant boar and sinking his long fangs into it, this, the warmness, the feeling as it glided down and coated his throat, a small growl erupted from him as he bit down harder, causing the boar to break from of whatever he had done and start thrashing about. Only for a few more moments, it quickly passed out from a loss of blood, Naruto draining it at an absurd pace.

Done with his meal he tossed the creature off to the side, wiping the blood away from his mouth with his cloth sleeve, "My hunting trick's range has seemed to increase. Plus, I wanted to see if I could still eat meat, turns out I can't, but good news, I can drink boar blood at least."

"Your hunting trick?" Akame mused aloud, she had never actually seen how he managed to gather that many boars so quickly.

"Oh, I convince them that I am a lost piglet. The same as how I made you think that I touched you, I mess with their senses. You would be surprised at how many boars live in these woods." Naruto mused moving back over to the logs and picking up his rosary, loosely draping it over his wrist and hooking it back together, feeling his wings fade and his nails turn back to normal.

"I was right then! You were cheating whenever we went hunting!" Gozuki accused with a pointed finger, starling the boars around them.

Naruto gave a small shrug as he sat down, ignoring the boars that were still crowed around them, "An assassin must use every tool that they have to win. I merely employed your teachings to the hunt. I guess I could live on boar blood, it isn't very filling, but I can drink it in large quantities... Though, Akame, can you please change the bandage on your leg? You reopened your wound, the smell is incredibly strong."

Looking down the red-eyed girl saw her blood soaked bandage and blushed a little, "Sorry," She whispered out, already knowing that he now seemed very against loud voices, "I'll go wash it and change the dressing."

"I'll help," offered Cornelia with a motherly smile, "Two heads are better than one after all."

The pair nodded to one another and walked over to the nearby river, passing through the boars that didn't even bother to look at them.

Naruto rolled his shoulders forward, letting out a small groan as they creaked and cracked back into place, "Should I do something about the boars?"

"Aren't there more important things we should be worried about?!" Poney screamed before standing up and grabbing Naruto's hands, "Your dead now?! What are we going to do? When are we going to hold the funeral?!"

The blonde's brow twitched as his eyes closed shut, "P-please stop yelling. My senses seemed to be heightened incredibly."

"Oh!" She shouted out before receiving a glare and shrinking under his slitted gaze, "Oh..." She tried again much softer, "Sorry."

Najasho gave a small scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest, "So rank 1 has become ever stronger. Is this that 'jump' that you spoke of Naruto, your body have reached the limits of its growth only to no longer become human?"

"I guess so. Though, I didn't plan on having this happen. What should we do about the armour and bodies of the Company that accompanied Draidae?" Naruto offered with a shrug.

Gozuki gave a small hum in response, "We let someone else handle the clean up. For now, we need to figure out which of the legends were true or not in regards to Vampires. For example, are you able to go into the sunlight, or will you burst into flames if you try?"

"I guess we can test that in the morning. I'll try sticking my hand out of the tent, if it starts burning, I'll just cut it off." Naruto offered like it was such a simple thing.

Poney gave a wide smile before giving Naruto a thumbs up, "That's just like Senpai! Staying cool no matter what happens around him!"

"PONEY LOWER YOUR GOD DAMNED VOICE!"

"HAI SENPAI!"

The others chuckling at the interaction between the two, was it wrong of them to hope that things could stay like this?

* * *

><p>Naruto sat up high in a tree, he had offered to take watch over night, seeing as he was still wide awake, his previous tiredness now long gone, maybe it was because he was so hungry that he felt weak? He looked at his hand, he could see the veins clearly now that the raising sun was shining its light on it.<p>

It stung a little, but other than that, there really wasn't anything that he felt he should be worried about. Grass was pushed aside by a boot, very lightly, so much so that the others would miss that sound, his nostrils took in the air around them as a breeze drifted up to him.

His lips slowly curving into a smile, "You shouldn't think so little of me that you believed you could sneak up on me Akame."

"How did you know it was me?" She questioned softly, not wanting to hurt his ears again, she didn't doubt that he was able to hear her clearly as she moved, even from nearly 50 feet away he could hear her whisper.

"Because you're the only one that would open up a wound, time and time again just because you were worried about one of your comrades." He answered, turning and giving a small smile as he dropped down from the tree, landing on the ground without a sound.

A feat, that was scary for the assassin to watch. Such a drop would have surely should have at least made a thud or crunch as their feet hit the ground, "I, you didn't wake me to take my shift. I waited a little, because I thought you might be late, but when you didn't come I though I would check on you."

"Sorry, I guess I just wanted to see what would happen by myself. I am kind of scared in all honesty," He spoke softly as he faced away for a moment, before turning sharply and sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head before stretching his arms out wide and bathing in the sun, "See, seems like not all of the legends are true, no fire, but it does sting a little, I guess I am just more sensitive to light is all."

Akame ran forward and crashed into his body, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I'm glad. I don't want to see anyone I care about die."

"Too late, I'm already dead you see." He joked only to feel her stiffen in response, "I'm kidding Akame, now lets get you off that leg." He stepped away a little only to see her try to reach out and grab him.

He took her hand and crouched down to look her in the eyes, "You're not joking though, you really are dead... If only I was stronger... If I was stronger you wouldn't have injured me and taken the mission by yourself!" She spoke loathing herself each second that they looked at one another.

He slowly widened his smile, "Don't worry about that. Now, there is another legend I want to try. Think you can help me out?"

"H-hai, what do you need?"

Naruto carefully undid the bandage around her leg, watching her wince a little as the pressure was removed, the cut was much longer than he had intend to give, not to mention she hadn't given it _any_ chance to heal. Puncturing his thumb with a fang he gently rubbed his blood onto the wound, watching as it sizzled away, close the cut up, "Well, I guess it is true, Vampire blood does accelerate the healing rate of a human body." He pressed his thumb roughly into her calf, watching as she turned to give him a small glare, "See, you didn't jump out of your skin like you would an open wound."

"So my leg is fixed now?"

"It seems that way. Though I think it would be best if we kept this between you me and father. I don't want the others getting soft because I can make them heal faster." Naruto lifted his finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion, causing Akame to do the same and give a small giggle.

"Seems you're still alive then." A voice chimed from behind a tree, "Though I do agree that it should stay between us, though, would you have included me if I wasn't already here?"

"Well, maybe. Having secrets is always a good thing, right father?"

Gozuki gave a small chuckle as he walked out from behind the tree, "That is true, though you must also know that which must be kept, and what must be lied about."

"Lied about?" Questioned the younger blonde.

"Congratulations on finding a new Teigu that wasn't recorded in any book my child, The Night Walker: Nosferatu, the true nature of what happened, doesn't need to be told far and wide, nor do I believe that it should leave our group at all." His arms crossed over his chest, as his lips were pressed into a thin line, "If this news was to spread, I fear they would try to take you away my child, trying to bring back whatever you have become."

Naruto lifted his hand up a little, watching the rosary shimmer as the light ran over it, "And removing the rosary is how I activate Nosferatu right?"

"Correct. If we pass it off as a Teigu, there will still be a lot of interest, but nothing drastic should come from it, at least not until people start to notice that you aren't ageing... that is if the legends about that are true that is."

Akame dashed in front of Naruto, standing protectively, causing both blondes to raise a brow at her actions, "Naruto is part of our group. No one is going to take him from us!" Proclaimed the young assassin in training.

The undead blonde dropped his hand down atop her head, "*tsk* If someone took me away from you guys, you'd all end up dead within a week. There is no way I am going to let some paper pusher take me away."

* * *

><p>I should have paid more attention.<p>

Maybe it was because I was always standing behind him that I never saw it. His body didn't change at all, though you could see that time was not his friend, small features in his face changed, his eyes became duller as his skin grew pale. His hair grew a few shades darker, but still held that strong blonde colouring. Deep bags grew under his eyes.

He was worried, but because I was chasing after a trail he left behind, I didn't notice until it was too late. I grew dependent on his presence, so much so, that when he simply vanished one day, I didn't know how to handle the day without it.

Our arms grew tired as our feet slipped on the pooled blood. The soldiers around us, not caring as their armour and blades shifted in the setting sun, the bodies of their comrades littered the ground, as did my own, we proved him wrong, we lasted more than a week.

I could feel my grip on my blade slipping, barely able to keep my eyes open, I have been running on fumes for the past few hours, though it now seemed to really be catching up to me, or maybe I was losing my will to fight.

The night slowly embraced me, whether it was from the sun finally setting, or my eyes falling shut and refusing to open, I no longer knew. I didn't need to know, I could feel their steps, I could hear the air moving, that was more than enough for me to respond.

There was a sound, one I couldn't make it, but it seemed to freeze all of the soldiers around me, then one that I thought I wouldn't hear again, the sound of wings commanding the air to move aside, it was different from the normal sound of something flying.

It was larger than a normal bird, but not as large as a dragon. Though the feeling it gave of was much worse. I saw a small flicker of blonde hair and smiled, it would seem that my eyes were still open, though that was the last scene that they were able to pick up before I fell, my body, no longer able to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>PA:<strong> An Akame ga Kill x Naruto story. If you haven't guessed already, it starts at around the same time as Akame ga Kill: Zero. Though there will be a different set of events, mostly because that Manga has so little to work with at the moment.

The sections that are in Akame's PoV, are her reciting the event from a different time, if you hadn't figured it out, plus there is foreshadowing done this way.

The pairing is indeed Naruto x Akame, though the reason for the age difference is because, well, if you haven't gotten the hint, he is pretty much frozen in time.

There are a few things that are going to be changed before we reach canon, and, from what I can tell, I haven't seen a story like this so far, then again, I haven't checked in the past few days.


End file.
